Badger (Featherweight)
'''Badger '''was a Featherweight robot built by Team Critter from Nebraska in the USA which competed from 2004-2005. Badger was a small box shaped silver robot with a curved and angled outer guard to cover the Windscreen Wiper Motors which powered the robot and 2 castors on the top and bottom of the robot, it was armed with a light but fast spinning drum spinner with 2 jagged teeth. The previous version was a much longer yellow robot with its wheels positioned at the back covered by small wheelguards still armed with the same drum spinner and more prominent bulkheads. History Rocket City Robot Assault Badgers first opponent of the tournament was the speedy thwackbot Persistent Itch. Before the match started Persistent Itch had a "protective ring" bolted in to the back of the robot to protect itself from Badgers drum. Badger stayed in its corner as Persistent Itch charged right out of the gate both robots soon making first contact as Badger sent its opponent tumbling through the air before landing by the arena wall where Badger immediately went after it once more hitting the thwacking tail but knocking itself backwards instead before coming in for another hit which knocked off one of the mounting sections of the protective ring leaving it flapping helplessly, Persistent Itch did not let this damage hinder it instead retreating and using the flapping piece of plastic as a sort of smacking device as it spun itself on the spot Badger trying and failing to attack it multiple times before getting a run up and tearing off the ring with its drum, Persistent Itch continued to spin until Badger came in with a massive hit sending it flying high up into the air bending one of the spikes before giving it another to smaller hits towards the arena wall chipping off pieces of Persistent Itch's armour with each small blow, Persistent Itch spun once again getting under Badgers drum as it grinded on top causing sparks to fly forward before freeing itself and hitting it again getting hooked on one of the bulkhead supports and twirling Badger for a short while then hitting a seem in the floor as the pair separated, Persistent Itch retreated to its starting corner spinning up once again before Badger came in on the attack popping it up into the air slightly on the first hit before grinding against it and hitting the arena wall causing Badgers weapon to seemingly break, Persistent Itch drove in front of Badger spinning up once again as Badger drove into the thwackbot getting slammed away where it retreated once again waiting for the spinning Persistent Itch to come towards it, Badger eventually came back on the attack ramming Persistent Itch into the wall causing one of its spikes to become stuck before freeing itself a few seconds later as Badger and Persistent Itch span on the spot like usual, Badger came in for one more ram in on Persistent Itch seemingly causing it to stop dead despite it only being a light impact, Persistent Itch was counted out and the win was given to Badger who progressed on to round 2 of the winners bracket. Badgers next opponent was fierce Magmotor powered Undercutter Totally Offensive. Both robots spun up and slowly approached each other Badger being the slight aggressor colliding straight into Totally Offensives bar tearing off the 2 castors attached to the bulkhead supports and flinging it away where it retreated straight into a wall weapon first causing it to damage the bulkheads even more hopping up and down as the weapon span, Totally Offensive came in for another attack causing light damage before retreating as Badger turned around to face Totally Offensive ramming into its weapon and getting flicked away once again before getting to the side of Totally Offensive trying to push it but getting flung away fiercely once again by the powerful spinning bar, Totally Offensive came in on the attack again getting two hit in the first causing sparks to fly and then the second flicking Badger away once again, Totally Offensive hit Badger against the wall once again tossing it away gently before coming in for another attack to the rear of Badger sending more sparks flying, Totally Offensive continued with its fierce attacks though Badger started to mostly ride on top of its opponents blade only causing knicks and scrapes before Totally Offensive got a slightly more fierce hit causing Badger to retreat with its rear pressing against a wall as Totally Offensive continued to grind the now useless drum on Badger, Totally Offensive scratched it up a few more times before getting under Badger and ramming it against a wall stopping its blade soon after as Badger escaped pinning its opponent against the wall this time before Totally Offensive soon done the same thing to its opponent, Totally Offensive backed off once again and span its weapon up to speed grinding against Badger some more before getting one last decent flinging hit before the match ended, Totally Offensive was given the win by judges decision and Badger was sent into the losers bracket. Badger then faced EV Warrior powered Cage-Spinner Sea Serpent in its first match of the losers bracket. Both robots approached each other slowly as they spun up soon coming into contact weapon to weapon and pinging each other away with each impact Badger almost flipping over Sea Serpent at one stage before Sea Serpent retreated to spin up to full speed Badger soon following it and getting hit on the side of the bulkhead the first non weapon to weapon hit, Sea Serpent hit both of Badgers bulkheads 3 more times spinning it away with each hit before both took a break to spin up to max speed then attacking each other once again causing pieces of metal to scratch off and both robots to go spinning away from each other, Badger soon came in for another charge getting hit violently on the bulkhead by Sea Serpent getting spun a full 360 degrees before coming to an abrupt stop, immobile and dead in the water Badger was counted out and eliminated from the competition. Robotic Revolution New Orleans Badgers first opponent of its second and final competition was four-wheel drive Undercutter Silver Fish. Both robots got up to spinning speed out of the gate approaching each other cautiously before coming into contact causing Silver Fish to be pinged up gently with slight damage to its armour twice before one big impact from Badgers drum sent it flying causing it to retreat, Silver Fish came in for another attack at the sides of Badger with success immobilising one side of drive before moving to the other and immobilising it completely possibly having damaged the semi exposed motors causing Badger to be counted out and sent to the losers bracket. Badgers second opponent of Robotic Revolution New Orleans was unusual robot EBot which used car style steering and a wedge weapon. Badger lost this match and was promptly eliminated from the competition. Results * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Robots from Nebraska Category:US Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums